


My Little Kobito

by brynnea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt No Comfort, Innocent Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama is a bad person in this fic, Light Angst, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Sad Ending, Sexual Abuse, Size Difference, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnea/pseuds/brynnea
Summary: Kageyama Tobio is infatuated with his 11 year old neighbor, Hinata Shoyo. Deep down, he knows it’s wrong and immoral but has convinced himself that it’s fine because he is a minor too. Well, a minor that is about to enter high school.Title translates to “My Little Lover”TRIGGER WARNING: FIC CONTAINS SEXUAL ABUSE TO A MINOR.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	My Little Kobito

**Author's Note:**

> some notes before you read, i feel like i have “american-ized” this story a bit. i’m very sorry if it offends anyone! i used terms like elemantary school, etc. it was just the easiest way to write it for me. also i made up kageyama’s mothers name because i’m pretty sure she does not appear in the manga. anywho, i hope you guys enjoy the story (:

Kageyama Tobio is infatuated with his 11 year old neighbor, Hinata Shoyo. Deep down, he knows it’s wrong and immoral but has convinced himself that it’s fine because he is a minor too. Well, a minor that is about to enter high school.

Kageyama is currently outside his school, Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High. He just graduated and feels immense relief that he will be able to spend the summer playing volleyball and hanging out with Hinata without any restrictions like studying. He looks around and can see a group of three girls, one crying saying she’s gonna miss her friends. He sees groups of boys too hitting eachother on the backs and laughing.

The raven-haired boy has never had friends at this school, but frankly he does not care that much, or he just tells himself he does not care. He knows his personality isn’t a great type to make friends but don’t get him wrong he has tried before, especially in elementary school. He just doesn’t see the point anymore, who cares about friends that will come and go when you have volley ball that you can stick with forever? Plus.... he has Hinata.

When his thought process went to thinking about the ginger boy his lips curled upwards. He begins his stroll home with his hands in his pockets. He thinks about how the young boy knows Kageyama graduates middle school today and is probably gonna ask all about it then start making plans for the summer. 

How did this friendship between an 11 year old and a 15 year old even come about? 

It all started when the blue eyed boy’s parents decided to move to Yukigaoka for his father’s new line of work. It was right after Kageyama finished 6th grade so he was 12 years old. The house they moved into was fairly big so Tobio was content with this move.

The day after they settled in, the boy was in his room watching a volley ball game on his TV when his mother barges in.

“Tobio, our neighbors have a son who i’m pretty sure is around your age. Go outside and play with him.” Tobio groaned and rolled onto his back.

“Why do I have to play with a random boy, mom? I’m tired” His mom sighed and spared a dirty glance at him. “Tired from what? You have been laying in this bedroom all day while i’ve been cleaning. Get up and greet your new neighbors, now. It is impolite and maybe you can finally make a friend.” 

Tobio sighed and got up. He would really rather do anything than have to greet his neighbors. He comes to the conclusion that this will probably help with his social skill and decides to get up and put on his sneakers. He walks downstairs and tells his mom that he is going. 

He steps outside, and squints his eyes. It’s a pretty sunny day outside maybe it’s a good thing his mom told him to get out the house. Before he has time to even step out he hears a high pitched voice.

“Hi! Are you our new neighbor? I’m Hinata Shoyo!” The older boy is in a shocked state because he did not expect an energetic ginger boy to come up to him and shout as his face. Speaking of, his mom said the son is around his age. This boy definitely looks younger. Maybe this is a different kid than the one she was talking about?

He decides to reply after analyzing the boy for a few seconds. “Uhh yeah, that’s me. I’m Kageyama Tobio. How.. old are you?” The messy haired boy beams at him.

“I’m eight years old! I’m going to turn nine soon though. How old are you? You are really tall” He states at the end.

“I’m twelve.”

The doe eyed boy makes a surprised face. “Really? You are so old! Do you wanna be my friend? I will be so cool if I am friends with someone as old and cool as you!”

Kageyama finds himself smirking. This kid’s face makes it seem like he just met Iron Man or something. The older boy thinks about how the ginger boy won’t find him so cool if he becomes friends with him, though. He doesn’t do any cool things and isn’t that good at talking to people, especially little kids. 

“Sure, i’ll be your friend. I am not that cool though.”

The enthusiastic boy makes a confused face at him. “Yeah you are! You have cool black hair and this really serious look on your face.”

The raven haired boy was shocked, once again for the second time today. Most people thought his face was scary and shy’ed away from him but this random kid thought it was cool.

“T-thanks, I guess..”

The young boy smiled at him. “Come on, let’s go to my yard instead of standing around on your doorstep. You can meet my little sister Natsu when we’re there!” 

Kageyama finds himself listening to the eight year old boy and follows him to his front yard. They definitely are neighbors, Hinata’s house is right next to his. Upon arriving there, he sees a little girl with the same hair color as Hinata’s playing around with a volley ball. 

“Natsu!! You don’t know how to play volley ball you are only two. Give it to me, it’s mine!” The older brother of the girl shouts.

Hinata snatches the volley ball away from his little sister as she yells that she’s going to tell on him whilst going inside. 

“You play volley ball?” Tobio asks.

“Yeah! I love volley ball even though I am not very good at it. None of my friends ever wanna practice with me because they have other things to do, that’s why.” 

“I can practice with you. I play too, and i’m going to join the Jr. High volley ball team once school starts.” Before his family moved in, the dark haired boy did his research on the schools around the area. He is going to a middle school called Kitagawa Daiichi, this school has a very good volley ball team and he hopes he will have enough skill to be on the team. 

“Really?! I’m so jealous you are going to be on a real team! But do you really wanna practice with a little kid like me?” The ginger boy says with a slight frown at the end. 

The older boy wants to stifle a laugh because this kid most likely thinks that the raven haired boy has friends around his own age to practice with. Even if this boy is eight, practice is practice for the upcoming school year. He might be good as well, who knows.

“Of course i’ll practice with you. Show me what you’ve got.”

Before the ginger could reply they hear a voice shouting from inside the house.

“Shoyo! Be nice to your sister.” A young woman appears in the doorway and Kageyama assumes this must be the boy’s mother.

When the young mom spots her neighbour’s son with her little boy she instantly smiles. “Hello there! You must be Izanami’s son.”

“Yeah, I am. It’s nice to meet you.” Kageyama says awkwardly.

“Thank you for playing with him. He was very excited when he heard our neighbors moving in have a kid.”

Hinata blushes. “Mom!!” She simply smiles at her little social butterfly of a son.

“Of course.” Tobio responds.

“Well, be safe and don’t get in to any trouble boys. And Hinata, don’t annoy the poor boy okay?” She says while giving him a warning glance.

“Okay, we won’t get into any trouble, I promise!” 

His mother goes back inside, also taking in Natsu that’s making a mad face at Hinata for not letting her play with his volley ball while he makes a silly face back basically saying. “Haha I get to play outside and not you.” 

The ginger and raven haired boy get into position, passing back and forth and showing off their own volley ball skills while learning more about each other. That is how the rest of the day goes until Hinata’s mother called the energetic boy back inside for dinner and because it’s getting dark, inviting the older boy to join them but he kindly declined stating his mother is waiting for him to get back too.

That night, Kageyama fell asleep with the fresh image of a small, ginger haired boy in his mind.


End file.
